oaanahs_mind_and_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Xe - The Cult
Xe is the main character featured in the Alternate Universe: The Cult. He is the most important character of the Organization, and plays an important role in the storyline (which is changed by him). He also indirectly connects the Organization and the Church, one wishes to protect him when the other one wants to wipe him out. Xe: What's this name ? His name is due to the fact Xemnas wanted him to have a proper name looking like his, but different and short enough not to confound them. Thus, his name was created. It’s pronounced “Ksseh”/ “Kssé”. Main Characteristics Gender: Male Age: 2.5 years of consciousness (~19,5 y.o.) Height: At Consciousness: 160cm After first awakening: 165cm After second awakening: 177cm After final awakening, definitive height: 185cm Romantic orientation: panromantic Sexual orientation: pansexual ' ' Origins Xe's born from pure darkness, thanks to Xemnas. He's the direct Heir to the "throne" of the Organization the nobodies are in, plus, he's the very first created nobody to have an active and human-looking heart ! Xemnas plans to give him the commands in case he dies, so that the Organization can continue. He can feel pain, pleasure, fear, joy, sadness, and anger. Though, he can't quantify it, so he often reacts by crying whenever he doesn't understand a new emotion or sensation (like confusion, ease, empathy, etc), because that's the very first way he ever expressed his feelings, like a baby would scream when it breathes for the first time. Speaking of the first months of his life, it started pretty fast with the Consciousness. Actually; Xe is 2,5 years old in term of consciousness. Though, he's been worked on many many years ago. Since he started his conscious life at 17y.o, it's like he's 19,5y.o right now ! Though, he doesn't act neither like a child, nor a teenager,nor like an adult. He's just a mix between the three of these. Xe’s story When he awoke at the center of the room where all the members were, on their chairs, he wasn't fully finished. His eyesight was really bad, but he just needed the time to adjust to the world he was in. However, at the beginning, he only had a few clothes: grey shirt, grey collar to hide his "birthmark" (the Nobodies' sign, which disappeared just after the end of the Consciousness), grey pants/ briefs and black sort of socks, going from his knee to his ankle only, hiding some sort of "happiness meter" taking the form of a symmetrical fractal heart on his right calf/side of the leg. The more colorful it was, the happier Xe would be. It was an important thing for the Organization members, because that way they can try to understand what he had before he even talked to them. Xe could only hear Xemnas' voice, who asked him if he was aware of where he was and why. After having been explained how he got here and why he now was conscious, he started to look at everyone without really seeing them. Everyone was silent, and only looked at him. Then, Xemnas asked him who he liked. Xe didn't respond. Who he hated, he didn't respond. Who he trusted, Xe responded by pointing Xemnas. Then, Xemnas proposed that one at a time would approach him, to know if Xe liked their aura or not, and so, telling what which nobody had to do. Relationships towards the members of the Organization Xe seemed to like Axel (especially his hair and his eyes), Demyx (for his attitude and how carefree he looked), and Saïx (for his very long hair and his scar) at first "sight". He was a bit scared my Marluxia, but still liked him and his pink hair Then, he mefied everyone else besides Xemnas. And finally, Xe hated Larxene and Xion at first sight. He even bit violently Larxene when she tried to hug him (she's a real bitch tbh). Then, when Xion touched him, he started to cry pretty loudly, out of fear. He couldn't see her nor hear her, and he could only feel a horrible presence (though she's really nice) After this, Saix started to look after him. He would teach him what were good and bad things (like when blood comes out, it's not good, or that there are things he can eat, and some he can't. Xe can eat pasta, but he can't eat sand, for example). Though, he notes what he seems to prefer, also understanding that the liking and hating can help determine tastes. Though, Axel stayed quite a lot with him, often letting him stare at him for a few hours straight, since he needed to see something familiar regularly. Since he liked axel a lot, and that he slowly started to trust him, Axel would eventually be designated to take regular notes on his tastes, likings, and most of all, new emotions. Since Xe's only supposed to have certain emotions, with no graduation in them (either euphoria, either rage, either depressive crisis, or panic attack), all members must take note of his evolution. Axel helped quite a lot in it. Xe was quite scared of Marluxia at first, since he looked really imposant for him. Plus, his sly attitude was putting him in some distrust. But since Marluxia wasn't mean to him and actually helped in his creation, he grew to like him a bit. Since Marluxia was often calming him down whenever he got scared (which happened very often, whenever he didn't understand an action of the others, or whenever he was threatened, or whenever he didn't understand a new emotion or attitude, he was getting scared. Since it had no graduation, he would end up crying loudly and shaking strongly whenever he got scared), along with Axel, he grew to trust him some more. However, he still would mefy him a bit more than Axel. Xe also started to like Demyx, because even if he was a bit mean with him; what he didn't like, his carefree and "chill" attitude made him feel better. Plus, his whimpy and not-liking-to-work nature didn't make him look too scary, so he couldn't help but be curious. Thanks to him, he discovered he really liked instruments and to sing. He would often play with him, whenever Axel or Marluxia weren't here. However, Saix told him not to stay too much with him, since he was slacking off his work, and so he obeyed, even if that made him sad. All the others were neutral to him. Health particularities Xe’s heartbeat Xe experienced quite a big load of sadness once. Actually, Xe can't stand loneliness, to the point that it's vital: if there isn't someone's aura in a 10 meters radius, his heart can stop completely. The more people there are in a room with him or within the radius, the more stable is heartbeat is (being normally 100 BPM). However, whenever he feels a strong emotion, it can go up to 150BPM, or 180BPM when he has a crisis of fear or sadness, or anger. Still, this heartbeat can be lowered whenever his heart is hurt. It actually kills him a bit. To keep it simple, let's talk about the members' roles: ' ' Given his likings and dislikings at the beginning, some people will have a different approach with him. Axel (love, trust, joy) won't have the same approach as Marluxia (like, semi-trust, joy, fear) or as Larxene (hate, distrust, fear, anger). Plus, these roles allow the organisation to learn everything about his reactions, heart, feelings, from all sides. Axel, since he's loved, will act pretty kind towards him, and ask him directly to take notes. He will also tease him, but not in a mean way. Marluxia is both liked and feared. So, he will be pretty manipulative towards Xe, acting kind at first and, if Xe doesn't respond, will be more drastic and will scare him to take notes. Larxene, however, is hated and knows it. She will hit him, threaten him, insult him and scare him in order to take notes. However, she can also take notes of his anger towards her, and how he changes. Axel then comes to calm Xe down after this. Though, if Axel or Marluxia ever hurt him, or if Saïx does, his heartbeat will be lowered (it can be lowered to 40 BPM). Whenever this happens, he tends to have a hard time having emotions, if not having an anger crisis (in which he can destroy quite a lot of this and thus, become pretty dangerous if he's not under anyone's care.) Xe’s growth system Xe hasn't grown like a normal human being. Vexen has done excellent work along with Zexion and Xemnas, so that Xe is able to learn really fast, and to skip a lot of years. Actually, Xe has a specific growing system, which can be described as cycles. There are three "steps" in a growing cycle, which repeats itself three times: the Awakening, the Growing, and the Transition. That way, Vexen or even Naminé are able to "save" his memory and abilities at the time, like saving a copy of the original program on an external disc. The only step they can recover, however, is one of the three awakenings. Thus, Xe has to grow again, and to have a transition again. Xe only grows physically during transitions, which is pretty impressive. His skin tends to get darker and darker as he grows, his hair getting longer, his body gaining muscles and strength his eyes becoming slowly a weird mix between red and orange, and his basic personality showing more and more (coded by Vexen to be a proper Heir to the lead, even though Xe has a really different personality formed on his own, he can't escape that attitude coded in his genes). For that, he needs a proper atmosphere and a reaaaally good nap. He needs to be with Xemnas's presence, or a strong aura around him, if not a life-threatening danger to switch on the transition. Then, the next sleep he'll have will be when the transition occurs. That is how Xe grew. There is the very first debut of his life, the Consciousness. That is the step equal to birth and the first years of life, until around 3 years old (for a normal human). In this state, he doesn't really see yet, can't taste anything, and can only hear, smell and touch, mostly. That way, he creates bonds with members, being negative or positive. For example, he is basically fond of Xemnas, and completely scared of Larxene. Then, the First Awakening. That is the moment where the bonds are specified (and then define what role the Nobodies are gonna have towards him). It is supposed to last until around 15 y.o. (for a normal human). During the growing, he learns everything: what is good for him and what's not, what he can do or not, what he can eat or drink or not, what he's supposed to do here, how he's supposed to do it, if not that he's to learn to defend himself. For this, he followed quite a tough training to defend himself, not to hurt others, except Sora. He is truly repulsed by him or any form of pure, pure light. Made of pure darkness; it's only his nature speaking. That is also the reason why he's so ambivalent towards Riku. There is a transition. The Second Awakening is provoked by a shocking event. From now on, he's not the same anymore, not a cute child who would cry out for Xemnas. But one who would make others cry, if they ever hurt him. During growing, his calm and adorable personality he created himself is fighting along the personality coded in his genes. That is the moment he learns about morals and about their uselessness for him. He has HIS OWN morals. That also is the moment where he comes not to hate Vexen all that much, nor Xigbar, and where he starts to mefy Marluxia more than Larxene. He, for example, hurts her pretty bad when she tried to kick him an Nth time. He then learns how to attack and how much he is important to the Org. He is above Xigbar, and Under Xemnas. He should then give orders and take place instead of Saïx when giving missions, since he learns how the Organization works, its structure, the role of each one of the members, and their goal (create a false Kingdom Hearts). He isn't aware about their real goal). Although he knows he is this superior, he doesn't use his rank. For him, each one is his equal, except for Xemnas. Though, he WILL use it to force out some orders (like forcing one of the members not to hurt Larxene. Even though she's a b—ch to him, he knows she's important to the Organization). He isn't really far from the transition though. ' ' Xe’s weapons and powers Xe doesn't need a specific weapon. Actually, he can manipulate darkness (since he's born from it, partly, so it's only normal). Plus, since Xemnas is his creator, he's supposed to be able to manipulate Dusks and all (even if in reality, he can't do that). Though, Xe can have ANY weapon he wants (considering the weapons within the Organisation XIII). The thing is that his ease/ability to manipulate and use these weapons will vary over "how much he likes or hates the member which controls the weapon in the first place". In that case, Xe can wield and throw Axel's chakrams without problems, the same goes for Larxene's knives (these two are the ones he loves and hates the most within the Organisation, aside from Xemnas). But on the contrary, because Xaldin is neutral to him, he won't have any ability to manipulate his weapon. Following this, Xe is supposed to be able to use all elements, aside from light and darkness (which means fire, water/ice, thunder, wind, gravity, perception of time); yet he can't actually use them at the same time. Again, it depends on his likings within the organisation. Since he likes both Axel and Demyx, he's able to control fire and ice. But he can't do both at the same time. Plus, since Axel is his favorite, he will manipulate stronger fire, and normal ice. Same with Zexion. He likes him more than Demyx, so he will be able to stop time or inverse gravity for a certain amount of time, while he won't have long-lasting ice. The thing is, it doesn't go in the same sense with his hatings. Since he dislikes Vexen and clearly hates Larxene, he WON’T be able to manipulate their elements (so he won't have a great defense, and won't be able to manipulate thunder) The last thing is: he can combinate some weapons. Let's take again, the example of Axel and Larxene. Since he can use both the chakrams and the knifes, at the same level of strength and efficiency, he will be able to combinate them in two forms (since it's only two characters): Either lighten up knifes (turning red and on fire), either 12 little chakrams (without thunder, since he hates Larxene). However, this can only work once in a fight, because it makes him pretty vulnerable and fragile, if not hurting him (since he could hurt himself with fire or a chakram cutting him). Trivia Xe doesn’t like sea-salt ice cream. He hates it, and the first time he ate one, he started to cry out (which surprised Axel) Xe hates tickles. It’s for him an intrusion and, depending on the person doing them, will see that as a cuddle or as a scratching, and react accordingly. Xe is searched by the Church. He is known by them as “The Ultimate’s masterpiece with a tainted heart”, and is said in the legend to be like Hercules, half-human, half-god. If they find him, they’ll kill him, because he is, to them, “the worst abomination ever created. Not a single God is supposed to ever have a heart, and so, to stay divine, his muscle needs to be removed, or he’ll have to die.” That is also why the Church forbids any sexual intercourse with a God, unless it’s the God itself ordering it.